(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel pharmaceutical compositions based on 1-benzazepinediones as well as to novel compounds and methods of effecting therapeutic activities, namely antiallergic and anti-asthmatic.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Various related compounds are known in the chemical literature, some of which are said to be useful as intermediates for further chemical synthesis. Two compounds, namely 2, 3, 4, 5-tetrahydro-7,8-dimethyl-2,5,-dioxobenz(f)-azepine ane 4-(p-dimethylaminophenyl-amino)-2,5-dihydro-6,7-dimethyl-2,5-dioxobenz(f)a zepine (J. Med. & Pharm. Chem. 5,1234A, 1962) have been shown to have antitumor activity.
The compound 1-benz(f)azepine-2,5-dione is described by R. W. Richards and R. M. Smith, Tetrahedron Letters, 22:2361 (1966), but without any specifics whatsoever as to specific utility as a pharmaceutical composition or method of administration.
The compound 2,5-dihydro-7,8-dimethylbenz(f)-azepine-2,5-dione was synthesized by A. H. Rees, J. Chem. Soc., 3111-3116 (1959).